Mysteries Revealed
by Siften
Summary: Sequel to Mysteries Untold, because yes.
1. Character Sheet

**Alliances**

* * *

ChinzeeClan

_Leader~ FallingStar~_ _Golden she-cat with blue eyes_

_Deputy~ BraveHeart~ Black and white tom with orange eyes_

_Medicine Cat~ GoldenLeaf~ Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

_Warriors~  
_

_BunnyHop~ White she-cat with brown eyes  
Apprentice~ BluePaw_

_LavenderFlower~ Brown she-cat with yellow-orange eyes  
Apprentice~ BlackPaw_

_BlueFlower~ Brown she-cat with light blue eyes  
Apprentice~ GreyPaw_

_FlowerBud~ Ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice~ TreePaw_

_PreyHarvest~ Ashy grey tom with green eyes  
Apprentice~ SiftPaw_

_GreenEyes~ Cream tom with light brown eyes  
Apprentice~ SkyPaw_

_ScorchingSun~ Cream tom with orange eyes  
Apprentice~ FireyPaw_

_FireFly~ Ginger tom with grey eyes  
Apprentice~ LeafPaw_

_StormSky~ Yellow-orange tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice~ FieldPaw_

_DarkClaw~ Black tom with red eyes  
Apprentice~ FluffyPaw_

_Apprentices~_

_BluePaw~ Blue-grey tom with orange eyes  
Mentor~ BunnyHop  
_

_BlackPaw~ Black tom with a white paw and green eyes  
Mentor~ LavenderFlower  
_

_GreyPaw~ Grey tom with blue eyes  
Mentor~ BlueFlower_

_TreePaw~ Brown tom with green eyes  
Mentor~ FlowerBud_

_SiftPaw~ Golden she-cat with brown eyes  
Mentor~ PreyHarvest_

_SkyPaw~ Light grey she-cat with orange eyes  
Mentor~ GreenEyes  
_

_FireyPaw~ Cream she-cat with brown eyes  
Mentor~ ScorchingSun_

_LeafPaw~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes  
Mentor~ FireFly_

_FieldPaw~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Mentor~ StormSky_

_FluffyPaw~White she-cat with orange eyes  
Mentor~ DarkClaw_

_Elders and kits~_

_MorningBird~ Ginger she-cat with red eyes_

_CloudFur~ White tom with brown eyes_

_FlowerCloud~ Golden she-cat with green eyes  
Kits~ GoldenKit, SiftPaw_

_ScorchKit~ Fire-Red tom-kit with blue eyes_

_SilverKit~ Grey tom-kit with yellow eyes_

_GoldenKit~ Golden she-kit with orange eyes_

* * *

** Cats outside clans **

_Kinfre~ Strange White tom with lavender-blue eyes  
Lint~ Brown tom with green eyes  
Blue~ Brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Sun~ Yellow she-cat with green-sea eyes  
RedHolly~ Ginger she-cat with a black paw and has blue eyes  
Extra info: Used to be in ChinzeeClan as the medicine cat _


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, some one changed my password... OnO I don't know how.**

* * *

"SiftPaw!" some one yelled. SiftPaw opened her eyes. "Fox dung!" she hissed. "The dream again?" BlueFlower asked her. SiftPaw nodded. "It's like our ancestors are trying to say something..." SiftPaw mumbled. "Well, come on. It's time for a gathering," BlueFlower mewed, impatiently. "... What does FallingStar want now?" SiftPaw whined. BlueFlower nudged her with her paw and exited the den. SiftPaw sat up. PreyHarvest walked in. "Come on SiftPaw, it's probably some important news," he hissed. SiftPaw groomed her paw lazily then exited her den. She sat down, near the CliffEdge and BunnyHop and PreyHarvest joined her. Her mother, FlowerCloud and her father, CloudFur sat next to each other, gossiping about a 'ceremony'. She asked PreyHarvest about the gathering. "Sorry, I don't know anything," he mumbled. "BunnyHop?" she asked. She shook her head, but SiftPaw saw happiness in her eyes. She didn't tell any more questions, but she knew something was up. "As you all know, BraveHeart was our deputy. And since he passed away, I will call for a new one. _I say these words before ChanceClan and FateClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and BraveHeart may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ChinzeeClan is GreenEyes!" _FallingStar yowled.

The whole clan started chanting GreenEyes' name and SiftPaw mewed it 2 times then scurried to the entrance. She looked to see if anyone saw her and no cat did. She sighed, relieved and sprinted over to the stream. She crossed it and sprinted to the Lake of Spirits. "ChanceClan? FateClan?" she mewed. "Are you trying to say I'm suppose to be a medicine cat apprentice?" _"DestinyClan..."_SiftPaw mewed at that familiar voice. _"Only DestinyClan should choose..."_ "Who are you?" SiftPaw mewed. She felt a pelt brush against hers and she looked to her side, but saw no cat. "Maybe I am... Should I tell RedHolly?" she whispered to herself. She felt the pelt again. This time, SiftPaw sniffed the faint scent of BraveHeart. SiftPaw sighed. "Time to tell PreyHarvest, BunnyHop, and BlueFlower I'm not a warrior's apprentice anymore."

* * *

**Sorry that was so short, I wanted to make the sheet of characters. Bye. I'll continue this, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 1: Page 2 and 3

**Sorry for the wait! ^w^"**

* * *

SiftPaw dragged her paws to the camp entrance. PreyHarvest was there. "Hey, SiftPaw! Why are you so down?" he asked. "I-" "Hey, PreyHarvest! Want to join our hunting patrol?" BunnyHop interrupted SiftPaw. She walked over to them. "Sure," PreyHarvest mewed. "Now, why are you down SiftPaw?" PreyHarvest mewed. "It... It doesn't matter. You can go," SiftPaw mewed, sadly. "You wanna come with us?" BunnyHop asked sympathetically. "-sigh- Fine," she answered. "Then let's go! BlueFlower's waiting by the other entrance leading to the deep part of the forest~!" BunnyHop mewed in a sing-song voice. BunnyHop and PreyHarvest skipped to the forest entrance, leaving SiftPaw alone. _"...Go..." _SiftPaw glanced around the clearing, no cat was there. She sighed and dragged herself to the forest entrance. "HEY SIFTPAW!" SiftPaw looked around. No cat. 'Must be my imagination. Well, gotta find the hunting patrol...' she thought. "SIFTPAWWW- AUGH!" BlackPaw fell on top of her. "Owwwww!" she hissed. "Sorry-" BlackPaw mewed apologetically. "-Can I come to the hunting patrol too?" SiftPaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." "Thanks!"

"You go over there, on the Flat Fields, while I'll go on the Flower Place," SiftPaw ordered. BlackPaw nodded and sprinted over to the Flat Fields, out of SiftPaw's sight. "HEYYYY, SiftPaw!" Siftpaw turned around and saw RedHolly. "Oh, hi!" SiftPaw acted happy. "I know there's something wrong. Tell Me," RedHolly hissed. SiftPaw sighed. "DestinyClan-" "DestinyClan? I've heard of them. They're the cats that make the future but they were ran out of history, since cats thought they were a hoax. It was said that they got replaced by ChanceClan and FateClan, since they do almost the same thing," RedHolly explained, making SiftPaw's mouth to open. "They were also an old clan, that goes for FateClan and ChanceClan too. Cats formed a clan to name after their ancestors. The clans were demolished, the forest they lived in had been 'erased' by twolegs." SiftPaw said nothing. She shook her head and walked past RedHolly. RedHolly turned back and headed DestinyClan knows where. SiftPaw abruptly stopped and smelled the air. _"Rabbits!"_She crouched to the ground, so that it touched her belly fur and headed closer to the aroma of Rabbits. She reached the Flower Place, but she didn't move up. She walked until the scent was directly next to her. SiftPaw didn't see any rabbits though. She started smelling something bad. SiftPaw looked around and saw something to her surprise. A bunch of crows were surrounding rabbit remains. It sickened her to no end to see part of the rabbits' head torn apart. She sprinted away from the scene. As soon as SiftPaw arrived in the forest, she puked. She heard something drop and saw BlackPaw. "Are you okay?" he asked, running over to her. She nodded her head. "Let's get you to GoldenLeaf!" he mewed. He ran over to his prey, picked it up and they headed over to the camp. "GOLDENLEAF!" BlackPaw yowled. GoldenLeaf ran over to BlackPaw and saw SiftPaw. "What happened?" she mewed, sympathetically. "I don't know! I just saw her throw up!" BlackPaw exclaimed. "BlackPaw go get me some Juniper Berries!" she yowled at BlackPaw. He obliged and ran into the Herb Den. He ran back dropping some blue berries at SiftPaw's feet. She ate them and started to hear her head ring. GoldenLeaf put a tail on her shoulder and led SiftPaw to her own den. "Thanks..." she mumbled, weakly. "Shh... You should sleep," GoldenLeaf mewed in her ear. SiftPaw lied down on her Sheep Fluff Bed. She started to drift off.


	4. Chapter 1: Page 4 (End of Chapter 1)

**Sorry for making you wait again, here's the chapter! OUO**

* * *

_"SiftPaw..." _SiftPaw replied with an angry,' Go Away.' A cat prodded her side. _"SIFTPAW," _it continued to say her name.

_"Fox Dung! What do you want?!" she hissed. _When she stood up and fluttered her eyes though, it wasn't a familiar cat this cat had black fur and an icy blue eye and a forest green eye. _"Who are you?" SiftPaw asked, feeling sorrowful for some reason. "I am GreenSky, one of GoldenLion's kits. My littlest sister looked exactly like me, my eldest sister had black fur and icy blue eyes, my littlest brother was black with yellow eyes, while my eldest brother had black fur and green eyes. You're probably wondering,"What are their names?" GreenSky continued. "Uh.. Well... Yes," SiftPaw looked at him with eager eyes. __GreenSky _sighed. _"My eldest sister's name was IceFlower. My littlest sister was MouseKit. My littlest brother was YellowKit. My eldest brother was GrassSeed." "Wow!" SiftPaw mewed. "But my life story isn't important right now. SiftPaw, DestinyClan has heard your troubles of choice. Try to go the path of which your clanmates, friends, and family will accept. But whichever you pick, know that we're watching over you and you'll never be alone when you pick these kinds of decisions." _

_GreenSky _put his head on hers and started to walk off in the distance. He stopped and motioned with his tail to follow. She did so and followed him to a camp. Entering the camp, she noticed they were near a brook and the camp was surrounded by sugarcanes, trees and bushes, making it look beautiful. SiftPaw gaped in awe. _"LittleMouse, MouseKit, YellowKit, come here," GreenSky mewed, as he did the kits he called went to him by name. "Yesh GweenSky?" YellowKit mewed (Seeing that the kit looked exactly like what GreenSky had said, SiftPaw's guessing he's to be YellowKit). "Yellowkit, get Mosskit and go find some flowers with water. Our guest has to go-" _By GreenSky's word, SiftPaw woke up. "SiftPawwwww- Hi," BlackPaw mewed his usual greeting to SiftPaw. SiftPaw was still dazed, though. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Uhh... Y- Yeah. Ahem, what did you want?" SiftPaw managed to mew. "Hunting patrol?" he answered. "With who?" she asked another question. "Just, me and you."

* * *

**So cheesy.**


	5. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for being gone for so long. (;w;)**

* * *

"Uh... Er... Um... I have to go," she mewed hesitantly and ran out of their camp. "Sift, Wai-" "Looks like you didn't get her, BlackPaw. Sorry," LavenderFlower mewed, sympathetically. She nudged him motherly. "Why are you sorry? It's obvious she doesn't like me. She likes TreePaw or BluePaw or any other apprentice. I'm just a.. a bother to her," BlackPaw hissed. He retreated back into his den. LavenderFlower sighed.

** Meanwhile with SiftPaw **

SiftPaw looked around. She sighed. 'Good he didn't follow me-' she was interrupted by a rattling bush behind her. "Gotcha!" a cat pounced on her. "GAHHH!" she hissed. "Sorry..." a weight lifted from her back. SiftPaw stretched. It was a honey she-cat with hazel eyes. "I'm SagePaw," she mewed. "I'm..SiftPaw." "What out below!" A cat pounced and tumbled over Sift and Sage Paw. The cat got off of them. "Name's StripedPaw! My Housefolk used to call me Debbie!" the she-cat mewed. Then, SiftPaw realized it. They looked the same. "We're still waiting for a few more cats," SagePaw mewed. "Hey," 3 cats said behind them. "GAH! Greeny! That's not funny!" StripedPaw hissed. "Yesh it is," the she-cat that looked like Greeny mewed. "Oh, hi. I'm Greeny, a brunette tabby cat!" Greeny mewed. "She can see that," the she-cat look-alike mewed. "Shut up BLUE-EYES!" Greeny hissed. "You have blue eyes too...?" SagePaw mewed in a questioning voice. "What's a "brunette?"" StripedPaw asked. "I DON'T KNOW," Greeny mewed. "I'm Greenby. And this-" the look-alike she-cat motioned to a brown she-cat with green eyes. "Is GreenPaw," Greenby mewed.

They seemed to have looked troubled. "What's wrong?" SiftPaw asked. "It's your eyes..." StripedPaw mumbled. "Why are they...?" "Huh? They're just brown as usual!" SiftPaw mewed in a questioning voice. "Oh... Okay!" StripedPaw brightened up. "Strange.. I thought he'd be here by now," Greeny said in a "proper" tone. "W-" SiftPaw got interrupted by BlackPaw's yowl. "TRESPASSERS! LEAVE, NOW!" he hissed at Greeny and her small "clan". They ran away, more like walked away. BlackPaw! I was just talking to them!" she hissed at him. "Well they were trespassing, so I thought..." BlackPaw murmured back. "Look.. I'm sorry, but next time, don't interfere, okay?" she walked off without a response. When she was gone, he murmured," I knew you didn't like me..."

* * *

**That was Saddddd! DX I'm sooo sorry! **


End file.
